CardCaptor Sakura: The Transformation
by Gage Finale
Summary: AU. Part 1 Of 5 Of The Darkness Rising Saga. Full Summary Inside. Read And Review. Chapter 4 Is Up!
1. Prologue

CardCaptor Sakura: The Transformation

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Ahem... Full Summary: AU. One Week After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card, Her And Syaoran On Date When Suddenly The Sakura Cards Appear By Themselves And They Both Get Turned Into Two Part Sakura Card And Part Human Hybrids That Have The Powers Of All The Sakura Cards Combine (And Look Like A Combination Of Different Parts From Different Parts From Different Sakura Cards All On Very Attractive Adult Versions Of Their Bodies) Plus The Power To Turn Other Humans Into Lesser Part Clow Card And Part Human Hybrids. After That, They Quickly Become Obsessed With Turning All Other Humans On The Planet Into Part Sakura Card And Part Human Hybrids And Ruling Over Them All, But Eriol (Out Of All People) Sets Out To Stop Them. But When Their Next Target Becomes Tomoyo (Who Eriol Secretly Loves Now And Who He Needs The Help Of To Save Humanity) Will He Be Able Save His One True Love And Together Will They Be Able Stop Sakura And Syaoran (Who Now Call Themselves The Queen And The King), Save Humanity, And Reverse The Damage That's Already Done, Or Are They And All Of Humanity Destined To Become Part Sakura card And Part Human Hybrids That Serve The Queen And The King? Part 1 Of 5 Darkness Rising Saga. E+T. Some Dark S+S, OC+OC, M+OC, And Touya+Kaho. Some Y+RM And Yukito+Nakaru.

Prologue: A Dark Prophecy, Sakura's And Syaoran's Transformations, And The Beginning Of The End?

Ahem... Chapter Summary: Eriol Finds "The Prophecy Of Darkness", A Dark Prophecy Predicted By Clow Reed Involving Sakura And Syaoran Predicting The End Of Humanity In An Old Book Of Clow Reed's, And Heads Out In Order To Try To Stop It Before It Start. At The Same Time, Sakura And Syaoran Are Already Starting To Be Transformed By The Sakura Cards Into The Queen And The King As Predict.

Ahem... Time: Unknown

Ahem... Place: Unknown

Ahem... At Some Unknown Location In Another World, 16 Mysterious Figure In Black Hooded Cloaks (Half Of Them Humanoid And The Other Half Not) And 8 Strange Creatures Of Various Shapes And Sizes Sat On 24 Of 32 Thrones In A White Circular Room With 32 Thrones. The 16 Hooded Black Cloak Wearing Figures Where Wide Awake. While The 8 Strange Creatures Looked Like They Were In A Very, Very Deep Slumber. Then The 16 Cloaked Figures Said In Unison "It's Time Part 1 Of Phase One Of Our Plan To Begin." Very Eerily.

Ahem... Time: 2 Hours Before The Queen And The King Incident

Ahem... Place: The Library In Eriol's (Formly Clow Reed's) Mansion, Tomenda, Japan, Pre-The Queen And The King Incident Earth

Ahem... Eriol Was Rearranging The Books In His Library With The Help Of His Guardians, Spinal Sun And Ruby Moon (In Their Disguised Forms [Suppi And Nakaru]), While Thinking Of A Certain Girl Named Tomoyo Daidouji, When He Tripped On A Book (Because He Was Distracted By Thoughts Of Tomoyo). "Why Have Been So Awfully Distracted Lately, Master Eriol?" Said Spinal Sun (Suppi) As Eriol was Being Helped Off The Ground By Ruby Moon (Nakaru). "Nothing In Particular, Spinal" Eriol Said In An Attempt To Change The Subject As He Brushed The Dust Off Himself, Again, With The Help Of Nakaru. "You're Lying, Master. You Were Thinking Of Miss Tomoyo, Again. Weren't You, Master?" Stated Nakaru Teasingly. "Well, Uuuummmm... She's Just A Friend." He Tried To Lie, Again, As He Began To Blush. "Yes, She Is. But I Bet You Wish She Was More. Don't You, Master Eriol?" Teased Suppi. As Eriol Began To Blush Harder At Suppi's Comment, Nakaru Began Picking Up The Book Eriol Had Tripped On. Then Nakaru Said "Master, Look At This!" As She Showed Eriol The Book's Cover. The Cover Of The Book Read "The Prophecy Of Darkness, By Clow Reed". "I Wonder What's This Book Is About, Master Eriol." Said Suppi As None Of Them Had Seen This Book Before. "Let's Have A Look Shall We, Spinal?" Said Eriol As He Began To Read The Strange Book.

Ahem... Character Info: Eriol Hiragizawa- A Boy That Is Half Of The Reincarnation Of Clow Reed. He Has Most Of Clow Reed's Magic And Memories. He Is 11 Years Old (Physically At Least). He Has An Average Build For A Boy His Age As Well As Bluish-Black Hair And Gray Eyes. He Created Spinal Sun (Suppi) And Ruby Moon (Nakaru). He Secretly Loves Tomoyo Daidouji, But Is Strangely Too Shy To Admit It To Her.

Ahem... Ruby Moon- Eriol's Lunar Guardian, And One Of Two He Created (The Other Being Spinal Sun [Suppi]). She Looks Like An 18 Year Old Girl Of Average Build With Brown Hair, Dark Red Eyes, And Large Butterfly Like Wings. Her Disguised Form Is Named Nakaru Akizuki.

Ahem... Nakaru Akizuki- Ruby Moon's Disguised Form. She Has An Obsession With Touya Kinomoto (Much To His Displeasure). She Looks Like An 18 Year Old Girl Of Average Build With Brown Hair And Dark Red Eyes. And Unlike Yukito And Yue, She And Ruby Moon Are One In The Same Mentally.

Ahem... Spinal Sun- Eriol's Solar Guardian, And One Of Two He Created (The Other Being Ruby Moon [Nakaru]). He Looks Like A Black Panther With Large Butterfly Like Wings. His Disguised Form Is Called Suppi.

Ahem... Suppi- Spinal Sun's Disguised Form. Thanks To Hanging Out With Kero For To Long, He Loves Sweets And Video Games. He Looks Like A Black Cat-Like Stuffed Animal With Small Butterfly Like Wings.

Ahem... "To Whoever May Be Reading This, Last Night, I, Clow Reed, Had A Horrible Vision Involving The Next Mistress Of The Cards I Created And Her Beloved One. It Showed Me The Clow Cards, After Being Transformed By Their Next Mistress, Some How Fusing With Her And Her Beloved, Which They Where Not Created To Do. There forth, Turning Both Them Into Beings That Are Neither Human Nor Clow Card. This Transformation Will Give Them The Powers Of All The Clow Cards. In Addition, They Will Also Gain The Power To Transform Others Into Lesser But Similar Beings At Will, But At A Great Cost. Because No Being Was Meant To Hold That Much Power. It Will Cause Them To Go Mad With Power. They Will Become Obsessed With Turning Others Into Lesser "Hybrids", And Ruling Over Them As The Queen And The King. If Not Stopped They Will Wipe Out Humanity Quite Quickly. Thankfully For Everyone's Sake, Two Will Oppose Them. These Two Young Magicians' Magic And Love Will Be Able To Undo The Damage Done And Ultimately, Defeat The Queen And The King, But Only After They Admit Their True Feelings For Each Other. And These Two Heroes And Lovers Are..." Read Eriol.

Ahem... "What's Wrong, Master?" Asked Nakaru. "The Last Page Seems To Be Sealed By Magic So It Can Not Be Opened Until After The Transformations Of Sakura And Syaoran Have Already Been Completed." Stated Eriol. Shortly After That, Eriol Said "I Have To Stop This Before It Begins." And Started Heading Towards The Exit. "We Should Help Him." Said Suppi. "Agreed." Agreed Nakaru As They Followed Eriol's Lead, Because They Had A Feeling That Something Bad Was Going To Happen.

Ahem... Time: 2 Hours Before The Queen And The King Incident

Ahem... Place: Somewhere Isolated In King Penguin Park, Tomenda, Japan, Pre-The Queen And The King Incident Earth

Ahem... Sakura And Syaoran Were On Date And Walking Through In King Penguin Park. Neither Of Them Had Their Things They Needed To Do Their Magic. Sakura Left Her Star Key, Her Sakura Book (The Book That She Stores The Sakura Cards In), and Her Sakura Cards As Well As Kero At Her House. Syaoran Did The Same With His Sword Amulet And His Ofudas. "It's Nice TO Have Things Back To Normal." Said Syaoran. "Yep, Now We Can Go On Nice, Quiet, And Normal Dates, Now." Added Sakura. Just Then The Sakura Cards Appear Out Of Thin Air Began To Encircle The Young Couple By Themselves. "Sakura, I Thought You Left The Sakura Cards At Your House?" Asked Syaoran. "I Did." Answered Sakura, Who Was Starting To Get Scared. "I Don't Like Were This Headed, Sakura." Said Syaoran, Who Was Trying To Be Brave For Sakura, But Was Secretly Equally As Scared As Sakura.

Ahem... Character Info: Sakura Kinomoto- The Mistress Of The Sakura Cards (Formly The Clow Cards). She Is 11 Years Old. She Has An Athletic Build For A Girl Her Age As Well As Honey Brown Hair And Emerald Green Eyes. She Lives With Her Father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, And Her Brother, Touya Kinomoto. Her Mother, Nadoshiko Kinomoto, Is Deceased. She Is Tomoyo Daidouji's Cousin. She Has Two Magical Guardians, Keroberos (Kero) And Yue (Yukito). She's Syaoran Li's Girlfreind.

Ahem... Syaoran Li- The Next Leader Of The Wealthy And Powerful Li Clan. He Is 11 Years Old. He Has An Athletic Build For A Boy His Age As Well As Chestnut Brown Hair And Amber Eyes. He Has A Mother, Yelan Li, And Four Sisters, Fuutie Li, Sheifa Li, Fanren Li, And Feimei Li. His Father Is Deceased. He Lives With His Cousin, Meiling Li, In An 2 Bedroom Apartment. He's Sakura Kinomoto's Boyfriend.

Ahem... The Sakura Cards Then Shot Strange Beams Of Light At Sakura And Syaoran. Then The Cards Started To Appear To Grow in Size And Began To Encircle The Two Young Lovers. At This Time, The Young Couple Both Began To Think "This Is Strangely Making Me Feel Sleepy." And Began To Fall To Asleep As The Cards Began To Make Both Of Them Levitate. Shortly After That, Sakura And Syaoran Bodies Began To Change (Starting By Growing to Adult Size Very Rapidly).

End Of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

CardCaptor Sakura: The Transformation

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Chapter 1: Running Out Of Time

Ahem... Chapter Summary: Tomoyo Thinks About Eriol And Her Relationship With Him. While Eriol Tries To Make It To Sakura's And Syaoran's Location Before Their Transformations Are Complete. At The Same, Sakura's And Syaoran's Transformations Draw Closer To Completion.

Ahem... Time: 1 And 1/2 Hours Before The Queen And The King Incident

Ahem... Place: Tomoyo's Room In The Daidouji Family Mansion, Tomenda, Japan, Pre-The Queen And The King Incident Earth

Ahem... Tomoyo Was Just Looking Out Her Window And Thinking. Thinking About A Certain Boy, Who Is Half Of Clow Reed's Reincarnation, How Much She Loves Him, And How She Should Tell Him That She Loves Him. "I Do Love Eriol More Than Anyone Or Anything Else, But Does He Love Me Back?" She Questioned Herself In Private. "And Do Have The Courage To Tell Him That I Love Him?" She Continued. "Maybe I Should Ask Sakura For Advice?" She Wondered As She Picked Up The Phone And Began Dialing Sakura's Number. After Sakura Didn't Pick Up, She Thought "Weird, Sakura Should Be Back Home From The She And Syaoran Had Planned For Today By Now. I Wonder If Something Is Going On?" A Bit Worryingly.

Ahem... Character Info: Tomoyo Daidouji- Sakura's Best Friend. She Is 11 Years Old. She Has An Average Build For A Girl Her Age As Well As Black Hair And Black Eyes. She Lives Her Mother With Sonami Daidouji. She Is Sakura Kinomoto's Cousin. She Secretly Loves Eriol Hiragizawa, But Is Strangely Too Shy To Admit It To Him.

Ahem... Time: 1 And 1/2 Hours Before The Queen And The King Incident

Ahem... Place: Somewhere Isolated In King Penguin Park, Tomenda, Japan, Pre-The Queen And The King Incident Earth

Ahem... Meanwhile, Sakura's And Syaoran's Bodies Continue To Transform. Sakura (Who's Clothes Have Disappeared And Is Now Fully Grown And Very Attractive [IE The First Phase Of Her Transformation Is Now Complete]) Is Gaining Very Large Breasts, A Very Cute Butt, Perfectly Manicured As Well As Long Fingernails, And Perfectly Pedicured Toenails, While Syaoran (Who's Clothes Have Also Disappeared And Now Is Fully Grown And Very Attractive, Too [IE The First Phase Of His Transformation Is Now Complete, Too]) Is Gaining Six-pack Abs As Well As A Well Toned Body In General.

Ahem... Time: 1 And 1/2 Hour Before The Queen And The King Incident

Ahem... Place: Somewhere On The Streets Of Tomenda, Tomenda, Japan, Pre-The Queen And The King Incident Earth

Ahem... At The Same Time, Eriol Was Trying To Find Sakura's And Syaoran's Location (Through Their Magical Auras) Before Their Transformations Are Complete And Succeeding At It. But At The Same Time He Notice To Very Unusual Things 1. He Sensed Another, New, Violet Colored Magical Aura From The Direction That The Daidouji Family Mansion Was In And 2. Sakura's And Syaoran's Auras Were Growing Stronger And More Unique By Each Passing Moment (Likely Due To Their Transformations Drawing Closer To Completion). Ignoring The First Thing, He Continued His Mission With His Guardians (In Their Disguised Forms) Only Few Seconds Behind Him.

End Of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

CardCaptor Sakura: The Transformation

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Chapter 2: Too, Late!

Ahem... Chapter Summary: Just As Tomoyo Finally Decides To Go Find Eriol And Tell Him Her Feelings And Eriol Finally Finds Sakura's And Syaoran's Location, Sakura's And Syaoran's Transformations Are Finally Completed, And The Entire World Around Tomoyo And Eriol Begins To Change.

Ahem... Time: 5 Minutes Before The Queen And The King Incident

Ahem... Place: Just Outside The Daidouji Family Mansion's Gates, Tomenda, Japan, Pre-The Queen And The King Incident Earth

Ahem... Tomoyo Was Heading Out To Go Find Eriol And Tell Him Her Feelings.

Ahem... Time: 5 Seconds Before The Queen And The King Incident

Ahem... Place: Somewhere Isolated In King Penguin Park, Tomenda, Japan, Pre-The Queen And The King Incident Earth

Ahem... Eriol, Nakaru, And Suppi Had Finally Found Sakura And Syaoran. But Unfortunately For Them, Sakura's And Syaoran's Transformations were Finally Completed. They Heard Sakura And Syaoran Say "We Feel...Perfect." As The Sakura Cards Disappeared From Around Them. Sakura Now Looked An Very Attractive Adult Version Of Herself With A Very Large Pair Of Breast, A Very Cute Butt, Perfectly Manicured And Long Fingernails, Perfectly Pedicured Toenails, As Well As Angelic Wings (From "The Fly"), A Tail (From "The Dash"), "The Watery"'s Hair, And Pointed Ears (From Various Cards), Was Wearing A Larger Version Of "The Power"'s Dress, And Was Holding Her Star Staff (Which Had Changed In The Way It Looked [It Was Now Pink And Silver With A Silver Star Shaped Crystal On It Right Below The Silver Star On Top With Silver Wings On Both Sides Of The Star]) In Her Right Hand And Her New Star Sword (Which Looks Similar To Syaoran's Sword But Has A Pink Colored Hilt [The End You Hold] With A Silver Star Shaped Crystal On It And Silver Colored Blade With A Pink Star Symbol And Pink Chinese Wording On It) In Her Left Hand. While Syaoran Now Looked An Very Attractive Adult Version Of Himself With A well Toned Body And A Six-Pack Abs, As Well As Angelic Wings (From "The Fly"), A Tail (From "The Dash"), "The Firey"'s Hair, And Pointed Ears (From Various Cards), Was Wearing A Larger Version Of "The Return"'s Outfit, And Was Holding His Own Star Staff (Which Is Green And Gold With A Gold Star Shaped Crystal On It Right Below The Gold Star On Top With Gold Wings On The Side Of Star) In His Left Hand And His Own Star Sword (Which Has A Small Gold Star Shaped Crystal In It's Green Hilt And A Green Star Mark Below The Green Chinese Wording And Has A Gold Colored Blade) In His Right Hand. "Argh. We're To Late." Stated Eriol. Sakura And Syaoran Said "We, The Queen And The King, Are Immortal! We Are All Powerful! We Are Eternal!" In Unison. "They've Gone Mad With Power." Stated Suppi As He And Nakaru Transformed Into Spinal Sun And Ruby Moon. "A One Of The Two Humans, Who Our Immune To Our Powers. But We're Is The Other, My King?" Said The Queen. "I Do Not Know, My Queen, But I Can Tell They Have Not Told Each Other Their Feelings, Yet, My Special One. And Thereforth, Can Not Unleash Their Full Powers, Yet, My Beloved." Said The King As They Prepared To Attack. Spinal Sun And Ruby Moon Were Prepared To Defend Eriol, When A Strange Green Portal Opened Up Directly Beneath Eriol And He Fell Into It As Spinal Sun And Ruby Moon Yelled "Master Eriol!" In Unison In Fear Of Their Master's Safety.

Ahem... Time: During The Queen And The King Incident

Ahem... Place: Somewhere On The Streets Of Tomenda, Tomenda, Japan, Pre-The Queen And The King Incident Earth

Ahem... Tomoyo Was Heading Towards Eriol's Mansion. When Suddenly Another Strange Green Portal (Exactly Like The One That Eriol Fell In) Opened Up Directly Beneath Her And She Fell Into It.

Ahem... Time: During The Queen And The King Incident

Ahem... Place: Somewhere Isolated In King Penguin Park, Tomenda, Japan, Pre-The Queen And The King Incident Earth

Ahem... A Few Seconds After Eriol Disappeared, Spinal Sun And Ruby Moon Were Forced To Retreat. After Spinal Sun And Ruby Moon Retreated, The Queen And The King Said "And That Both Of The Ones That Are Immune Are Gone. It's Time We Transform This World To One Befitting Our Kind. And Transform It's People Into Our Kind, With The Exception Of Those That Shouldn't Exist At All, Like Those Two Who Just Retreated." In Unison. Then A Magic Circle That's A Pink And Green Version Of Sakura's Appeared. And The Queen And The King Then Touch The Magic Circle With Their Star Staffs And Star Swords. After That A Strange Rainbow Colored Energy Flowed Out From The Magic Circle, And Quickly Covered The Entire Planet Transforming It Into A Completely World. One Made Of 47 Different Sub-Worlds. One For Each Type Of Sakura Card Hybrids, Plus 3 Castle Sub-Worlds And The Queen's And The King's Palace Sub-world. And Everyone On The Planet, Except Sakura's Guardians And Eriol's Guardians, Became Half Human Half Sakura Card Hybrids. Meiling, A Stranger Named Ming-Chan Li, Ms. Mizuki, Touya, And Two More Strangers Named Luna Platz And Gage Kellyn "Finale" Stoneking Into Slightly Weaker Versions Of The Queen And The King (Who Are The Queen's And The King's Eternally Loyal, Very Powerful, Smart, And Clever 6 Royal Hybrid Generals).

End Of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

CardCaptor Sakura: The Transformation

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Chapter 3: Another Dimension, The Mysterious Temporis, Gifts, Preparations, And 7 Years Of Training

Ahem... Chapter Summary: Eriol And Tomoyo Wake Up In Another Dimension Far Away From Their Own (And Far Away From The Reach Of Darkness). They Quickly Find Out They Were Brought There By A Mysterious Young Man Named Temporis, Who Reveals To Them That Tomoyo Has Magical Powers. After That, Temporis Gives Eriol Back His Staff (Which Has Changed In Appearance), Also Gives Tomoyo A Staff As Well, And Also Gives Them Both A Lunar Swords And Ofudas. He Then Trains Them For The Next 7 Years.

Ahem... Time: The Morning After The Queen And The King Indecent

Ahem... Place: Unknown

Ahem... At Some Unknown Location In Another Dimension, Eriol And Tomoyo Woke Up In The Same Room In The Same Bed And Wondered Why They Were In The Same Room Let Alone In The Same Bed. A Few Seconds Later After Eriol Got His Glasses On, They Both Realized They Where No Longer In The Clothes They Remember Having On Before. Instead, Eriol Was Dressed In A Blue And White Colored Version Of Syaoran's Green And White Chinese Ceremonial Robes (Syaoran's Battle Outfit). And Tomoyo Was Dressed In A Violet And White Colored Version Of Meiling's Red And White Chinese Ceremonial Robes (Meiling's Battle Outfit). They Got Up And Were About To Head Through The Door, When Someone Else Came Through The Door. It Was A Young Man. The Mysterious Young Man Then Said "Good Morning, Young Ones, It's Time To Begin Your Training.". "First Off, Who Are You? Second, What Training?" Asked Tomoyo. "Oops, Sorry, I Forgot To Introduce Myself, I'm Temporis, And Clow Reed Told Me To Train You, Two, Oh About 200 Years Ago Or So." Said Temporis. "Okay. How Could Have Clow Reed Told You And You Still Be Here? And What Training?" Asked Eriol. "Answers In This Order: 1. I May Look Mortal And Human, But I'm Actually The Immortal Guardian Of Time And The Form I'm In Is Only A Temporary One I Take To Talk To Mortals Like You. 2. Training In Magic, Both Ofuda And Cards, Hand-To-Hand Combat, Swordsmanship, Etc. For Your Future Battles Against The Queen, The King, And Their Forces." Answered Temporis. "Did You Say Magic, But I Don't Have Magic? And Who's This Queen And King Your Talking About?" Asked Tomoyo. "Yes, I Said Magic, Ms. Tomoyo. You May Not Know It But You Do Have Magic. You Just Haven't Realized It, Yet. And As For Who, The Queen And The King, Is Well Their Were Or Are Your Freinds Sakura And Syaoran Corrupted By A Curse Placed On The Sakura Cards Long Ago Into The Evil Supreme Half Human And Half Sakura Cards Hybrid Dictators Of The Planet Earth Or As It's Now Called Sakura And Syaoran Land, A World Made Of 47 Different Sub-Worlds One For Each Species Of Lesser Half Human And Half Sakura Card Hybrids, Which Were Once All Of Humanity, 3 Castle Sub-Worlds Were The 6 Royal Hybrid Generals, 3 Of Which You Once Knew As Meiling, Touya, Ms. Kaho Mizuki, Lay And The Queen's And The King's Palace Sub-World." Answered Temporis. "Ok, But If I Have Magic. Don't I Need Something To Unleash It? And Where's Eriol's Own Staff?" Asked Tomoyo As Eriol Noticed That She Was Right His Staff Was Missing. "Their All Right Here." Said Temporis As He Pulled Out Two Staffs Both Of Them Resembled The Queen's And The King's Star Staffs But Had A Silver (On Tomoyo's) Or Gold (On Eriol's) Colored Crescent Moon In Place Of The Silver (On The Queen's) Or Gold (On The King's) Colored Star On The Queen's And The King's Staffs, A Small Silver (On Tomoyo's) Or Gold (On Eriol's) Colored Crescent Moon Shaped Crystal In Place Of The Small Silver (On The Queen's) Or Gold (On The King's) Colored Star Shaped Crystal On The Queen's And The King's Staffs, And Were Violet And Silver (For Tomoyo's) Or Blue And Gold (For Eriol's) In Color Instead Of Pink And Silver (For The Queen's) Or Green And Gold (For The King's) Colored. He Also Gave Them A Silver, Gold, violet And Blue Colored Version Of The Sakura Card Book With Silver, Gold, violet And Blue Colored Versions Of The Sakura Cards In It, As Well As A Magic Violet Colored Bracelet With A Silver Colored Crescent Moon Shaped Crystal (Which Transforms Into A Magic Sword With A Violet Colored Hilt (The Part You Hold) With A Silver Colored Crescent Moon Shaped Crystal On It And Silver Colored Blade With A Violet Colored Crescent Moon Symbol And Violet Colored Chinese Wording On It), Violet Colored Ofudas With Silver Chinese Wording On Them For Tomoyo, A Blue Magic Amulet With A Gold Colored Crescent Moon Shaped Crystal (Which Transforms Into A Magic Sword With A Blue Colored Hilt With A Gold Colored Crescent Moon Shaped Crystal On It And Gold Colored Blade With A Blue Colored Crescent Moon Symbol And Blue Colored Chinese Wording On It) And Blue Colored Ofudas With Gold Chinese Wording On Them For Eriol. They Both Looked At The Magical Objects In Awe. "Now Let The Training Begin." Said Temporis As He Began To Train Them.

Ahem... Several Hours Of Rigorous Training Later

Ahem... "That Will Be Enough For Today. Time For Bed." Said Temporis. A Exhausted Tomoyo And Eriol Both Then Went Back To The Room They Were In When They Woke Up This Morning. They Got Undressed And Redressed In A Pair Of Matching Pajamas (Tomoyo's Were Violet And Eriol's Were Blue) In Two Separate Dressing Rooms Attached To The Room. After That They Reentered The Room And Started To Blush Because They Thought That Each Other Were Very Attractive To The Other. That's When Tomoyo Said "Eriol, Their Something I've Got To Tell You.". "What?" Wondered Eriol. "I Love You More Than Anything And Anyone Else!" Stated Tomoyo (Having Finally Worked Up The Courage To Do So). "Same Here!" A Strangely Nervous Eriol Replyed Back. They Then Got Into The Only Bed In The Room And Went To Sleep.

Ahem... 7 Years Later

Ahem... Tomoyo and Eriol, Who Are Now 18, Were Finishing Up Their Training For The Day. When Temporis Said "Tomoyo and Eriol That Will Be Enough For Today. But Before You Go To Bed I have To Tell You.". "Yes, Temporis-Sensei." Said Tomoyo, Who Was Now A Beautiful And Athletic Women Still Dressed In Violet And White Chinese Ceremonial Robes (Although In A Larger Size Than What She Wore When She Was 11), And Eriol, Who Was Now A Handsome And Athletic Man Still Dressed In Blue And White Chinese Ceremonial Robes (Although In A Larger Size Than What He Wore When He Was 11), In Unison. "You Are Finally Ready To Return To The World From Which You Came. And Accomplish Your Destiny, Which Is To Save The World And Humanity." Said Temporis. "Yes, Temporis-Sensei!" Said Tomoyo And Eriol. "Great. Now Time For Bed!" Said Temporis. After Heading Into Their Bedroom And Getting In Their Night Clothes, Tomoyo Said "Finally, We Get To Go Home And Save Everyone!" Excitedly. "Yes, We Will! But For Right Now How About A Little Celebration To Celebrate Our Completion Of Our Training?" Said Eriol Sexily. "Ok!" Tomoyo Replyed Back As They Began To Make Out.

End Of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

CardCaptor Sakura: The Transformation

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Chapter 4: Returning To A Changed World

Ahem... Chapter Summary: Eriol And Tomoyo Finally Return To Earth After 7 Years Of Training Only To See How Much It And It's People Have Changed.

Ahem... Time: 7 Years After The Queen And The King Incident

Ahem... Place: Unknown

Ahem... The Next Morning, Tomoyo And Eriol Woke Up, Got Dressed (In Their Chinese Ceremonial Robes), Grabbed Their Magical Objects, And Exited Their Room. Once Outside They Saw Temporis, Who Said "Good Morning, Young Ones! I Hope You Are Ready To Return To Your World. So You Can Save It.". "We Are, Temporis-Sensei!" Answered Tomoyo And Eriol. "Ok, Then I Shall Open A Portal Back To Your World." Said Temporis As He Opened A Green Portal That Lead Back To Tomoyo's And Eriol's Homeworld. "Good Luck." Temporis Said To Them As They Entered The Portal.

Ahem... Time: 7 Years After The Queen And The King Incident

Ahem... Place: Right Outside The Queen's And The King's Palace, The Queen's And The King's Palace's Zone, Post-The Queen And The King Incident Earth

Ahem... When Tomoyo And Eriol Came To, They Saw They Were Right Outside The Queen's And The King's Palace On The Palace Sub-World. They Were About To Enter It When The Queen, The King, And Their 6 Royal Hybrid Generals Appeared Seemingly Out Nowhere. The Queen And The King Then Said "We Thought We Sensed A Couple Of Dirty Rats." In Unison. "Agreed, Our Mistress And Master." Agreed One General That Was Obviously Once Syaoran's Cousin And Their Friend, Meiling, And One General That Looked Unfamiliar In Unison. "Then We Should Doing Some Exterminating, Right?" Asked Two Other Generals That Both Looked Unfamiliar In Unison. "Correct, We Should!" Answered One General That Was Obviously Once Sakura's Brother, Touya, And Another One That Was Obviously Once Their Former Teacher, Ms. Kaho Mizuki, In Unison. "Damn It, We're Surround!" Said Eriol. "Prepare To Die, You, Rats!" Said The Queen, The King, And Their 6 Royal Hybrid Generals All In Unison As They All Prepared To Attack Tomoyo And Eriol. Then An Mysterious Pair Figures Flew In, Grabbed Tomoyo And Eriol, And Flew Off. "Damn It! They Got Away!" Said General Meiling And General Ming-Chan In Unison As The Yue And Ruby Moon Flew Away After Grabbing Tomoyo And Eriol. "Don't Worry, Our Generals, We Know Those Rats, Next Move." Said The Queen And The King In Unison. "Yes, And That To Go To Us, Your Eternally Loyal 6 Royal Hybrid Generals, Castle Zones, Our Mistress And Master." Said General Luna And General Gage In Unison. "Then We Should Return To Them And Destroy Those Rats There!" Said General Touya And General Kaho In Unison. The 6 Royal Hybrid Generals Returned To Their Posts In The Castles In The Castle Zones And The Queen And The King Returned To Their Throne Room In Their Palace In Their Palace's Zone.

Ahem... At The Same Time, Tomoyo Said "Thanks For The Saving Me, Yue." As Eriol Said "Thanks For Saving Me, Ruby Moon." As Ruby Moon And Yue Continued Flying. "You Owe Me One, Ms. Tomoyo." Stated Yue. Then Ruby Moon Slapped Yue In The Face Mid-Flight, Causing Them Both Two Nearly Drop Tomoyo And Eriol, And Asked "What Have Told You, Honey?". "Not To Act Like That, Sweetheart." Answered Yue, Which Caused Tomoyo And Eriol To Give Them A Confused Look. That's When Tomoyo Noticed A Ring On Yue's Ring Finger And Eriol Noticed A Ring On Ruby Moon's Ring Finger. "I Wonder Did They Fall In Love And Get Married While We Were Away." Thought Tomoyo. "Did You Two Fall In Love And Get Married While We Were Away?" Asked Eriol Mirroring Tomoyo's Thoughts (Which Had Become Nothing Unusual). "Yes." Answered An Embarrassed Ruby Moon And Yue, Who Both Then Blushed. "Where About To Land!" Said A Still Embarrassed Ruby Moon And Yue, Who Where Both Trying To Avoid Further Embarrassment. They Then Landed, They Let Go Of Tomoyo And Eriol, Changed Into Yukito And Nakaru. And Entered A cave With Tomoyo And Eriol.

End Of Chapter 4


End file.
